Christmas Miracles
by Tina101
Summary: Four chapters showing four events in James and Lily's relationship. JL obviously.
1. First Kiss

_Christmas Miracles_

**Chapter 1: First Kiss**

It was Christmas Eve, and Lily couldn't believe her horrible luck. Not only was she stuck at school over the holiday, but the _only_ other Gryffindor staying with her was none other than James Potter. Of course, why would it be someone that she actually got along with? That would be the logical, fair outcome. Lily sighed.

"What's wrong, Evans?" James asked as he flopped down on the couch next to her. "You should be happy to be stuck here with me."

"Honestly, James, could you grow up?" she snapped. He leaned back, crossed his legs and folded his arms behind his head.

"No way. Growing up is no fun. You're like Moony; you both need to lighten up a bit."

"Well sorry if I'm in a bad mood, okay! My parents and sister are off on some fabulous vacation, and I'm stuck here with _you_!" With that said, Lily jumped to her feet and fled to the far side of the Common Room to get alone from him.

After a few minutes, James went over to comfort Lily. He honestly hadn't expected such an outburst from her.

"Listen, Lily, I'm sorry," he said as sincerely as possible, and he meant it too. She looked up. Already, her cheeks were red and blotchy. "I know I can be an arse, but I never meant for you to get so worked up.  
"Its fine, James, really," she insisted in a shaky voice as she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"No, and I'm apologizing for once in my life, so you better accept it." Lily surprised him by giving him a warm hug.

"I forgive you, you didn't know," she whispered in his ear. James happily returned the hug. When she looked up, something on the ceiling caught her attention. "Look." He looked up too. Hanging from the ceiling was a small bundle of mistletoe that seemed to glow in the light. Without thinking, he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Lily drew in a sharp breath before returning the kiss. It broke off after what seemed like an eternity due to lack of air on both parts. It was absolutely silent, savoring the moment. James stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Both tried to catch their breath and wrap their minds around what had just happened. They were enemies, everyone knew that. They weren't supposed to magically come together as a couple…it wasn't right. At yet, at the same time, there was something about the kiss that felt so right. It made both of them feel complete.

"Lily-"

"Goodnight James," Lily said quickly as she pushed past him. "Happy Christmas."

"Lily!" he yelled as she bolted to her room, slamming the door behind her. They both knew that he couldn't go after her to fix this mess if he wanted to. Letting out a frustrated groan, James kicked the first thing he could, the wall, resulting in a sharp pain shooting up his foot. What had he done!?


	2. The Big Question

**Chapter 2: The Big Question**

Lily skipped out of her room in a pair of James' sweatpants, one of his t-shirts, a warm red bathrobe and fuzzy pink slippers. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and ran right into James.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he chuckled.

"I love Christmas," she replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes tat was usually found in James'.

"I know, you've been saying that for the past two months."

"Well it's true," she stated matter-of-factly. He slid his arms around her small waist.

"Say we celebrate a little on our own," he said in a low, husky voice before crashing his lips on hers. Lily kissed him back hungrily as they stumbled over to the couch in front of the burning fireplace.

Half an hour later, James was lying on the couch with Lily sprawled out over him. he ran his fingers through her soft hair as they cuddled together.

"I love you," she murmured contently as she allowed her eyes to slip closed so she could better enjoy the amazing moment.

"Hey Lils, can I ask you something?" James asked. She propped herself up so she could face him.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Her gaze drifted over to the window, and her eyes lit up. "Oh look! It's snowing!" She clambered off the couch and rushed over to the window. By the time James had rolled off the couch and gotten to the window, she had her face pressed against the icy cold pane. "Look, it's snowing!" she chirped. He leaned against the cool brick next to her with his hands jammed deep into his jeans pockets.

"Yeah, that's nice," he said in an uninterested tone. She turned to face him.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," James replied with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She turned her attention back outside.

"Could this get any more perfect?" she breathed.

"I think it could." Lily turned back around to see him holding out a diamond ring. She gasped. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" he asked as he sank down onto one knee.

Without a moment's hesitation, she screamed, "Yes!"

It was close to midnight, and James and Lily were laying together on the floor next to the dying fire. As she rested her head on his strong chest, she couldn't help but stare at her ring. It was a stunning yet simple diamond cut in a circle set in gold with two smaller emeralds on either side of it. The way the dimming light caught the jewels made the ring even more breathtaking. Lily propped herself up and found that James had fallen asleep with his glasses on. She giggled before removing them.

"Huh? What happened?" he mumbled sleepily. She pressed her slender finger against his lips.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'm only taking off your glasses so you won't break them." She put the glasses on the coffee table before turning her attention back to James. She ran her fingers through his hair and planted a loving kiss on his forehead, nose and finally lips.

"So I take it I did a good job with the ring?" he asked. His hands roamed under her baggy shirt and up and down her smooth skin. The sudden contact sent shivers down her spine.

"Definitely, it's the best Christmas present ever."


	3. Big News

**Chapter 3: Big News**

Lily Potter sat at the kitchen table twirling her finger over a mug of hot chocolate, causing the spoon to stir it. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear James Apparate behind her.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Huh?" He plopped down in the seat across from her and took her hands in his. They were unusually cold and clammy.

"What's wrong with you, babe? You've been acting so weird lately."

"I just have a lot on my mind." James conjured up a second mug of hot chocolate for himself.

"What have I warned you about that?" he joked. A small smile played across her lips. "There you go. Now don't get yourself all worked up, you haven't been feeling too well."

"Don't you worry about me, I'm fine." He looked skeptical to believe her. She knew that she should probably tell him. "You remember last year when I told you that proposing to me was the best Christmas ever?"

"Yeah…" He couldn't figure out where Lily was going with this.

"Well, I have an even better present." He kissed the back of both her hands.

"What could possibly be better?"

"I'm pregnant." It took a few seconds for her news to sink in. She leaned over and took his face in her hands. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." His eyes suddenly lit up. "This is great!" James stood up and swept his wife up in his arms and spun her around.

"James!" she cried through peals of laughter.

"Can you believe it? We're going to be parents!" Lily snaked her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, in seven months we'll be parents." His face fell slightly.

"Seven months? Do we _really_ have to wait that long?"

"Yes!"

"That doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy." James then pressed his lips against hers in a soft yet powerful kiss.

Later that night, Lily was getting ready for bed. James was already sprawled out on his side of the bed watching her.

"James, are you scared?" she asked, breaking the comforting silence. He sat up.

"Don't worry, I don't think breaking the rules is a gene."

"Not about that!" She threw her shirt at him. "You're such a prat!"

"Hey!" She slid into bed next to him.

"Although I _am_ worried about our child inheriting certain genes from its father." James stuck out his tongue. "That's _not_ what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the kind of world we'd be bringing our baby up in. Something could happen to us, and where would that land our baby? Are we really willing to risk that?" he took Lily into her arms as she broke down into sobs. It was difficult to tell if raging hormones were fueling this breakdown or not.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're okay. We're on the winning side. Voldemort's getting weaker and weaker everyday. It won't be long until we win and he's gone." She sat up slightly.

"How do you know?"

"I dunno, I just do." James planted a loving kiss on her forehead. "Now, you need to rest." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Great, now you're going to baby me for the next seven months," she said bitterly, reminding him of a small child.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Their voices rose.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Okay, I am! Happy?"

"No, because I don't want to be babied."

"Merlin, woman, you're so frustrating! There's no way to win with you!" With that said, James laid down with his back to her. After a few seconds, she lay down and crept her arm around his waist.

"I love you," she purred seductively in his ear. "You're the most amazing husband in the world." He rolled onto his back.

"If this is what mood swings are like, I don't think I'll be able to last seven months," he groaned. Lily rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, babe, they're going to get _a lot_ worse."

"Great."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Christmas as a Family**

Lily smiled as she heard James roar with laughter and Harry giggle uncontrollably. Christmas had always been a magical time of year for the couple, but now there was something extra special with Harry. He was a blessing that made each day a gift.

"Harry, no!" James cried from the next room. "Don't eat the wrapping paper!"

"James Potter, I could have sworn that I asked you to clean up in here," Lily scolded as she returned to the living room. She knelt down in front of Harry and as gently as possible, pried a piece of wrapping paper from his pudgy hand. Right away, his small face scrunched up, and he began to wail. "Here you go, Harry, play with your new toys," she cooed, as she held up a stuffed gold snitch as big as he head. This did absolutely nothing to calm him down. "James, do you think you could help?"

"What? Oh." He waved his wand lazily, and the mess from opening presents earlier that morning disappeared.

"That's not what I meant! I meant, could you help me with your son!?"  
"Well how was I supposed to know that? I can't read your mind!"

"Common sense!" As Lily and James continued to fight, Harry kept wailing at the top of his lungs.

Over all of the noise, there was a _pop_ followed by, "Happy-well, this house doesn't seem very happy at all." James' eyes lit up.

"Padfoot!" he exclaimed as Sirius entered the room. He got up off the couch and gave his best friend a friendly hug.

"What the hell have you done to my godson?"

"Nothing…this time."

"That's right, everything's always my fault," Lily muttered bitterly under her breath.

"No it's not, Evans, that's James and my job." She rolled her eyes. Harry was still whimpering pathetically in search of some sort of attention. "Come here you." Sirius put the package he was carrying on the coffee table and scooped his godson up in his arms. That seemed to do the trick, and he calmed down. "There you go. I honestly don't see why you complain about him being bad, Prongs, he's always good for me."

"Yeah, just wait until you leave, then the real demon comes out."

"Not my godson." He bounced Harry up and down playfully. "Wait until you see what I got you." Harry giggled and clapped his hands cheerfully.

"Oh joy," Lily said sarcastically.

"Lighten up, Evans."

"Sirius, women take on their husbands' last names when they get married."

"Yeah, but this nickname is sentimental. You wouldn't want me to give it up, would you?" She gave Sirius a hateful look, prompting James to step in.

"Please don't fight on Christmas," he interjected.

"Oh, but it's okay for you lovebirds to fight today?" Harry reached up and pulled Sirius' long hair. "Ow! Ow!"

"Oh, watch out, Padfoot, Harry likes to pull hair now," James said as he took back his son.

Sirius rubbed his sore scalp and muttered bitterly, "Yeah, I noticed." Lily couldn't help but laugh at the pleased look on Harry's round face.

After talking and laughing around the fire for nearly an hour, Sirius decided to give Harry his Christmas present and head home.

"Here you go, buddy," he said as he handed over a long, thin package that was poorly wrapped in red paper with a green bow perched lopsidedly on it.

"_Love _the wrapping job, Padfoot," James joked as he pulled Lily onto his lap.

"Let's see you do a better job," Sirius retorted as he plopped the present down in front of Harry. Right away, he took an intense interest in it. He pulled away the paper, leaving it flung all over the place just like he had down earlier that day. He revealed a working miniature broomstick just his size.

"Great," Lily muttered under her breath.

"Come on, Lils, you've gotta admit that it's cool!" James argued. "Harry's born to fly, it's in his blood." She sighed.

"Fine, but outside with you watching him like a hawk the entire time." Sirius leaned over and ruffled Harry's hair playfully.

"See? I'm the cool one," he whispered.

After Harry was tucked safely into his bed for the night, James and Lily decided to turn in early too.

"Hey James, I was thinking," she said as she slid under the covers.

"Here we go." She shot him a dirty look.

"Maybe after the war ends, we could think about another baby." He got into bed too.

"Harry's still a baby!"

"I know. I'm talking about in a year or two." She paused. "Seeing Harry's face light up today was so amazing." She turned to face him. "Don't you want another baby?" James captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"We'll talk next Christmas, okay?" They both lay down, and Lily rested her head on his chest. They simply lay in each other's arms enjoying each other's company.

**The End**


End file.
